Those Silly Mundanes
by TheGodlyShadowhunters
Summary: Clary and Jace in the Mundane/ Mortal world CLACE! (in the later part's
1. Get out of my cab!- Woah

**A/N Hello people this will be a story 'bout Clary and Jace, if they lived in the mortal world oh yeah I forgot to put da disclaimer so here it is. **

**ME: ( **

**Clary: why are you so sad? **

**Me: I don't own the mortal instrument's Cassandra Clare does: ( **

**Jace: I'm bored. **

**Me: Jace is here WHAT? *secretly takes pictures* **

**Clary: I'm Bored too ON WTH THE FIC **

Clary stared out her kitchen window slowly sipping a Coffee.

"Clary Honey it's time to go to school," Said her mother Tossing Clary some money.

"That's for the Cab. I have to go to Luke's Bye Honey"

"Bye Mom" She mumbled.

It was a Miserable Grey Morning. Rain was pouring down the window.

Clary finished her Coffee.

Slipping on a rain coat she headed out of the house hoping that she wouldn't get _too _wet.

It was hard trying to hail a cab in this weather, Clary sighed putting her headphones in and blasting the music: _let 'em know that were still Rock and Roll _

_I don't care about my makeup. Like it better _

_When my jeans all ripped up. Don't know _

_How to keep my mouth shut you say so what what. _

A cab finally came pulling up to her street _Thank God. _

Clary rushed Up to the cab opened the door and Slammed it shut then she heard then same thing happen on the other side of the car.

A Boy came in his gold hair dripping water. He shook his head violently spraying her with water drops.

She coughed deliberately.

The boy didn't notice.

"Helloooo? Anybody in there? Or do you just like taking random people's Cab's?" Clary asked.

He looked up at her and Clary saw his face.

Her mind went completely blank.

The Boy had these Amazing Golden eyes, and an _extremely _handsome face.

He grinned "I took your cab? Pfft, more like you took mine,"

"I- we- uh... I was in here first." She said stupidly, he seemed to notice she was stuttering at him. The boy just smiled even more.

"Any who while were becoming _such _great friend's we don't even know each other's name, mine's Jace Lightwood. And yours is?"

"Clarissa Fray, now do you actually go to school or just sit around all day in Cab's or stealing them? 'Cause I Gotta go."

"Yeah I go to school. Doesn't everyone? I go to Pembrooke." **A/N I forgot what School Clary goes to so don't get mad please **

Clary Groaned "So do I," she mumbled.

"Great! Now I can Annoy you for ever and ever and ever-" He was cut off by the Taxi driver.

"Sorry to stop this great Chat But you do know the meter's running right?

" Shit, OK umm Pembrooke High school please... Sanguine" Clary mumbled.

The driver sighed.

A/N **Done ! : ) yaaayyy **


	2. School

**Are you guys allergic to reviewing or something?:( **

By the time Clary had gotten into the school Her feet had splashed in what felt like Fifty Million Thousand puddles but in reality was only six.

She got to her locker shrugged off her coat and threw it inside.

"Clary! wait up, it's not like there's a murderer chasing you, is there?" it was Simon.

Clary smiled as he appeared beside her "No Simon you big oaf there is no murderer chasing me, But I have to get to Mr. Lapethorne's **(My real life teacher!)** Math class. He might be a Murderer though we don't know anything about his personal life."

"Well then better not piss him off."

Clary's eyes widened in shock "We better not."

* * *

Mr. Lapethorne could be a Murderer for all any of the students knew.

He definitely looked like one.

As much as a Fifty Three year old man could look like one.

Well...he might not _actually _look like one, Come to think of it he didn't look like a murderer at all.

He had Kind Blue eyes and Graying black hair with soft features, he more looked like a Grandpa more than murderer.

But he was not happy that Clary Fray and Simon Lewis were late for his class.

"Now why were you two late? Hmm, Lolligaging in the hallways, texting your friends on mobile devices? or do you just like annoying me?"

"Traffic was bad. And we took a cab." Clary Said _more like discussing who you might have murdered. _

He sighed "Well-" he was interrupted by a knock at the Classroom door.

It was Jace.

"And I suppose that you are our new student here at PemBrooke? And what might your name be Mister...?"

"Herondale, Jace Herondale," Jace mischievously smiled at Mr. Lapethorne. "And You are Mister...?"

Mr. Lapethorne glared at Jace "Mr Lapethorne. Have you yet been shown around the school?" Jace shook his head.

"Then chose someone to show you," He mumbled.

Every

Single

Girl

Raised

Their

Hand

except Clary who just sat there hoping not to be picked, sinking in to her chair.

But that Just made Jace Smile bigger.

"How about... Clary Fray?" Jace asked somewhat innocently.

"You know her?" forrwed his brow

"Yes I met her this morning in a cab"

"Okay then," he turned to face Clary "Go and show Mr. Herondale around the school."

She sighed getting up "Sure thing,"

Clary and Jace left the room.

"Damn It Jace, I was Just getting Comfy."


	3. Getting to know Jace part1

**THANK YOU For the people who put in the time too review:) **

**Question: Should I put Max in here? 'Cause if it was in the Mundane world than he wouldn't be dead rigghht? Leave me Answers please:). **

About halfway through the so-called "tour" -Witch was mostly Jace annoying the Hell out of Clary- Jace got a text.

"Who is it?"

Jace smiled "My sister Isabelle, She told me that she wasn't going to come to this school with me, but Alec somehow wormed his way into getting her to come, She's gonna come at lunch to see if she can still get in."

"Weird I know a Isabelle but your last name is Herondale so-"

"I'm adopted."

Clary looked up at him "Oh... I'm sorry Jace I shouldn't have asked- "

"Clary," Jace smiled "Its fine don't worry I'm not one of those kid's who go on and on, about finding their parent's running away only to find that their Darling parents are dead," His smile faded "I already know mine are."

She chewed her lip "Well I'm still sorry that I brought it up, Anyways is this by any chance an Isabelle _Lightwood _?"

He smirked "Are _you _by any chance a stalker?"

"No! I am Not a Stalk- Oh your kidding aren't you?" Clary mock-glared at him.

"Wow your gullible aren't you?" Jace was still smirking. "But her last name is Lightwood if your that interested in it."

It was Clary's turn to laugh.

"Well Jace did you know that Simon has talked and talked about a certain Girl he met Named Isabelle Lightwood?"

Jace raised an eyebrow "Good thing I`m not that of a protective brother``

**AN gotta go to bed mother`s getting mad I will write more later BYE**


	4. Authors note

**AHHHH! I just spent so long working on that chapter But my computer hates me so it shut down and it didnt save :( :( :( :( D: **

**So what was in was that Clary met Isabell and she told her an emaressing Story about Jace. Then they talked about Max and stuff but i will update soon :)**


	5. Rebbeca

**Just realized I posted the same Chapter twice *face palm* Sorry so i deleted it, I'm Gonna Break your Heart with this Chapter- Only a Little don't worry- But it takes place after School. In this Fic Clary And Jace are walking(Or running) home. in the deleted Chapter they got each other's number And Isabelle's. so on with the Fic! **

"JACE HERONDALE! DONT YOU DARE- I WARNED YOU!"

He Laughed mischievously "Really? well I doubt you can catch me!"

Jace had stolen Clary's phone and was running to who knows where.

It had started by Clary talking to her mom.

Jace was bored.

You can guess what happened next.

Clary cursed under Her breath, "Jace Give me back my phone!"

He looked over his shoulder at Clary and stuck out his tounge, "No! Never, Ever, Ever!"

Maybe it wasn't the best Idea to turn around while running down a hill, You might fall.

Like Jace did.

He spat out a wave of Angry curse's.

Clary ran over to him, stiffiling a laugh. "Jace, are you alright?"

He mumbled something that Clary couldn't Hear.

"What?"

He groaned in response.

She smiled.

"I'm taking my phone back now." She reached to take the phone from him.

"Nope," Jace smiled back Grabbing her wrist he pushed Her to the other side of hill.

"Jace!"

"Clary!" He mimicked

Clary reached up and tried to push him down the steep side of the hill.

Jace grabbed her arm.

They were rolling down the hill together. _How Romantic_.

Not so much what waited at the bottom of the hill.

A girl with Curling Dark Hair and Green-Grey eyes Glared at Clary.

"Who are you?" Clary mumbled to her after getting up briskly.

"Rebbeca"She Smirked "Jace's Girlfriend"

"Oh"


	6. Hmm Rebbeca?

*Sigh*** Waiting for City of Heavenly Fire is quite hard, :( I NEED SIZZY AND CLACE! Max might be in this Chapter :) So Hope you like it! **

_"I'm Jace's girlfriend" _

_"Oh" _

Clary Blushed While Rebbeca Looked at her feet Nervously.

"Jace I asked if you wanted to date me, if you don't then it's okay," Rebbeca mumbled quietly, She had a faint British Accent but it was fading after time in America.

Jace shook his head " 'Becca I do want to date you," He explained what happened.

Rebbeca looked up slowly "Promise?"

Jace smiled Wryly "Promise 'Becca," He turned to Clary "Rebbeca, This is Clary Fray we met this morning in a cab." Then turned back to Rebbeca "Clary this is my girlfriend Rebbeca Anderson."

Clary's stomach dropped, for some reason She felt disappointed. she had known Jace for One- No half a day, She shouldnt be disappointed.

With a jolt Clary's eyes widened realizing something else Jace had said "_Anderson? " _She made a spluttering sound "Anderson! Your related to Hans Christian Anderson aren't you!"

Rebbeca looked at her, staring at her with those wide blue-green eyes, eyes that seemed to see through her to see all her secrets, hopes, and dreams.

But then Rebbeca's face changed.

She smiled, It lit up her pale features, Clary could see why Jace liked her.

"I might be."

"Really? Do you like him or the Grimm Brothers better?"

Rebbeca chewed her lip "Neither actually, I've never really liked fairy tales that much, they seem to happy. Life doesnt always end with someone, you could be murdered or Die of some horrid disease."

Clary was taken aback "I've Never thought of it like that," _'Cmon Clary think of something! _Music! "Do you like Lorde?"

Rebbeca wrinkled her nose "No She doesnt have that much talent in my opinion, I like Whitney, and Marilyn."

_I really am a fail a small talk. _

Rebbeca turned to Jace "I Have to go to my-" She broke off glancing at Clary "Club." Then she smiled but it didn't do the same thing her features as her first one did, this Smile looked forced.

She walked to Clary pulling out her phone "Whats your Number?"

Clary mumbled the digits to her, Rebbeca smirked "Thanks Carly i'll be sure to text you soon," _My name's Clary._

Jace gave Rebbeca a quick kiss on the cheek "Bye 'Becca."

Rebbeca walked away quickly.

Jace smiled at Clary "Wanna go meet My Family?"

"Sure," Jace started walking.

Her phone Buzzed, Clary pulled it out.

The text was from a new contact.

_So Clary now we can be the best of friends :) Only if you don't mess with my relationship, but i doubt you can keep your dirty little nose out of anything. _

_P.S. If you want a perfect little fairy tale ending don't tell anyone about this conversation. _

_3 Rebbeca3 _

Clary shut her phone.

Maybe that girl wasn't all sweet and friendly


	7. Someone is BBBAAACCKK!

**My school is weird... In the break today we played the hug game. Someone spins in a circle while we sing: **

**"La La La La La La La La LALA" At the last LA they stop and hug whoever they are facing. Poor JoJo everybody knew his Crush on Ema. **

_Jace Smiled at her, his golden hair shining in the Sunlight drifting through the open windows. _

_She smiled at him resting her head against the table. _

_Jace reached across the table to stroke her cheekbone gently. _

_Clary gazed at him leaning in slowly, "Clary," He mumbled "Clary What are you doing?" _

Jace was staring at her, an amused look on his face.

They were still walking to Jace's house, It seemed That his family lived in the richer part of Brooklyn.

Clary felt her cheeks redden. She had only known Jace one day and was already daydreaming about being with him- but that wasn't likely to happen because of Rebecca.

"I was just thinking," She mumbled.

"Really? Thinking about what, Daydreaming about my sheer awesomeness, or just thinking about how Hot I am?"

Clary Glared at him "_No _I'm thinking about my brother** (MWA HA HA JONATHAN IS COMING!) **He's... Not doing that well with his-" She broke chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Promise not to tell him if I told you?" Clary looked at her shoes.

"I don't even know the guy, doubt I will for a while, But I Promise not to say anything."

She sighed "My Brother, He's a year older than me, He used to live with our Dad Valentine who's a total jerk didn't really cared what happened to Him. So he started To Drink and do Drugs, My mom came to visit him awhile ago and saw what was happening to him, she brought him here to live with us and now he's in Rehab," Clary winced "And on Suicide watch."

Jace looked at her with sad, wide eyes "What's he like?"

Clary bit her lip "Once you get to know him he's really sweet, and it's breaking my mom's heart to see him do this to himself."

Jace coughed "we should get to the house, I think you'll like Max."

* * *

Clary was right Jace did live in the rich part of Brooklyn.

They stopped at a Large white house with blue shutters on the windows.

Jace glanced at her wide mouth and smiled " 'Cmon lets go."

Clary walked up in awe to the front door.

Jace pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Oh my god..."

The inside of his house was amazing.

It wasn't extremely Posh but it wasn't a shack either.

He laughed silently "Izzy and Max will be the only others here, Max will be in the-"

"Jace?" a small voice asked "Is that you?"

A little boy stepped into the room.

He had a shock of messy Black hair and wide Gray eyes with rounded glasses, The boy was clutching a thick book to his chest, He reminded Clary of a young Simon Minus the Gray eyes.

Jace smiled warmly "Hey Max I want you to meet someone," He turned to face Clary "This is Clary Fray Max she's my friend."

Max stared at Clary quizzically "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Max furrowed his Brow "How come you're so short then?"

* * *

**A/N I HAVE THE INFERNAL DEVICES SICKNESS :( WESSA FOREVER **


	8. AN

**Just an update: a couple of you were wondering **

**"Huh I thought Jonathan/ Sebestian was evil well I have an awesome plan for him and sombody. BUT No in this He is NOT Evil 'Cause their Mundie's so he have no Demon Blood in him, BYE **


	9. Simon

Hiya** :) I Still have the Infernal Devices Sickness:( My mom won't let me get Clockwork Princess 'Cuase I got House of Hades the other day :( I Dont like Tessa and Jem as a couple. OMG DID YOU GUYS HEAR? *Laughs* I'm not gonna tell you but its about City of Heavenly Fire and Tessa Gray. Guess in the review's and I'll tell you early :) **

**Someone else's Point of Veiw :)**

Simon Glanced up at the Clear Blue sky _Even the weather's mocking me _He thought glumly. Today Had sucked, he was late for school, missed Lunch, Got loads of Homework- But the worst part wasn't any of that. It was Jace.

Simon didn't_ Hate_ Jace but He didn't like him ethier. Jace was affecting the one thing Simon cared about most, Clary. The only time he had talked to her today was in the morning About Mr. Lapethorne Then _He _had come in come in taking Clary with him. Why couldn't He have picked someone else? All the other Girls had their hand's up, Clary didn't. _Simon _He thought to himself _She doesn't even know. She thinks you like someone else _That wasn't enterily untrue.

He ran his hand through his Dark hair looking at the mirror in front of him. Maybe if he had Blonde hair. Simon Glanced at his Sister's Blonde hair dye on the Sink (**A/N I just relized Simon's Sister's Name is Rebbeca!)**... No Clary would think it was strange. Simon sighed, leaving the bathroom and heading to his room. He picked up his phone Three new messages, two from his mother and one from Clary. Simon smiled reading Clary's message.

_SIMON! Hey! I'm sorry for leaving with Jace and not coming back but his sister-who Just so happens to Isabelle Lightwood!- Came around the coner and then the Lunch bell rang so... I didn't get to come back. _Simon's smile faded _I went to Jace's house and met his little Brother Max. He's Really Cute. Oh yeah Did you know Jace is RICH? Like He lives in Vanity Hills! Any who Eric Has another poetry reading tonight at Java Jones, you coming? _

Great, Just Great, Jace has a cute little brother, He's Rich and lives in Vanity Hills. At least Jace wouldn't be coming to the Poetry reading tonight- or was He? Simon pushed that thought to the back of his mind typing on his phone, _I'm Coming, why do even want to go? His Poetry sucks. _

A couple seconds later Clary replied, _I dunno. I don't have anything to do so it seems like a good idea. And I really don't know if I wanna come home yet... you know why. _Of course Simon knew why. She didn't Wan't to come home to an empty house. With Her brother in Rehab that didn't seem to be doing anything And Her mother and Luke working Late to pay for it Her house was almost always empty.

_I'll meet you there at 6:00 Ok? _

_Sure._

* * *

Simon left for the Coffee shop in a matter of minutes, Walking briskly out the door. He saw his breath come out in the cold September air. The Coffee shop was only across the street from his house. He opend the door and stepped in a blast of warm air hitting him along with the smell of warm coffee. A song was playing One that Simon thought was very overated: _We are Never Ever getting back toghether, We-ohh are Never Ever getting Back toghether. _He rolled his eyes, how could anyone like this music?

Simon walked over to the nearest table and sat down waiting for Clary. Awhile later the door chimed open and a Buzz of red hair walked in. Clary looked around then spotted Simon, She smiled at him witch sent a wave through through his stomach. The Taylor Swift song was still playing, Clary Scrunched up her nose "This song Sucks" Simon Smiled and nodded. Clary looked thoughtfull "They should be Playing Paramore,"

He laughed "sure." The song ended and Eric hopped on to the stage pulling out a crumpuld paper The roots and tips of his hair dyded a Bright Green. "It twas but a gloomy sight of thy plains of thy Blasted Lions! The Nefuorius Beast's!" Clary smiled at Simon trying not to laugh. " I told you his poetry-" Simon broke off seeing somthing through the window. It was a Boy with Blonde hair and a Girl with Curling Dark hair they were leaning against the Coffee shop mumbling to eachother. Clary looked behind her to see what he was staring at when she saw Her already Pale face went even Paler. She bit Her Lip and sighed then turned to face Simon again "Simon... I have to go and to homework sorry I forgot,"

She turned and walked out right as the Blonde Boy and the dark haired girl walked in She pushed past them and ran out. Simon looked at the Couple. It was Jace and some girl. But they were holding hands. Jace looked back at the door Clary had left out of. But the girl pulled him along to the Coffee counter. Did Jace have a girlfreind? If he did then He and Clary couldn't date. Simon felt a sick pleasure at that.


	10. Authers Note Sorry

**Do any of you play ****_Beyond Two Souls_****? By the Angel it is my new favourite Game! I wont be able to update for awhile D: :( School sucks. So do Brussell Sprouts, When your stupid Parents won't let you play GTA IV, And when you acidently tell people spoilers AND THEN THEY KILL SOMEONE OFF! So be warned! no spoilers! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**P.S. I Really want to murder Cassandra Clare. **

**P.P.S. Will is Jace's Great Great Great Grandfather. **

**P.P.P.S Tessa and Jem are still Alive.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Alec's Middle Name is Gidoen, Issabelle's Middle Name is Sophia, Max's(RIP) Middle name is Joeseph. **

**P.P.P.P.P.S. I'm Dying, waiting for CIOHF Can someone murder me so I don't have to wait And I can meet Raziel and Valentine and Stephan and Celine and *SOBS*... Max**


	11. PUPPY!

**Heh Heh do ya like the new cover image? I really like it ssssoooo Bye. **

Clary rolled her eyes, "Why are you even here J?" She checked the time on the clock beside her bed, "Its three in the morning."

He shrugged "You were awake when I came in."

Clary felt her cheeks warm, hopefully in the dark of her room Jonathan couldn't see, "How do you know that?"

Jonathan smiled, " You do not know how to fake sleep Clary. Lying in an extremely still and stiff in a bed does not actually look like sleeping," He turned his head sideways. "Did you not know that?"

"Yes Jonathan I do know that- But why are you here? I'm gonna annoy you till you tell me."

He wiggled his eyebrows getting up from the edge of Clary's bed, " Be right back," He left the room leaving Clary wondering, She could hear her mother and brother taking in hushed tones- A laugh drifted from outside her room. Not her brother's but her mother's. Clary smiled, she hadn't heard her mother laugh for a long time.

Jonathan walked back into the room holding something behind his back, Their mother standing in the doorway smiling.

"Close your eyes Clary," Jonathan smiled.

"Why? Are you gonna prank me?" He gave her a _Just shut up a close your damn eyes _look, She sighed and did what she was told.

"Don't open them till I tell you too okay?" She nodded.

something was placed in her lap- something wiggily and soft that snuggled into her side- She gasped, "Open them now."

Again She obeyed.

In Clary's lap was a small Dog, a mixture of light and Dark brown's with white paws and the tip of its tail also white.

She put her hand over her mouth and looked up at her mother and brother, "Why are you guys so amazing?"

"I was born amazing."

Clary laughed "Of course you were. Is it a Boy or Girl?"

* * *

**Bleh not a very good Chappie today but I've been REALLY busy sssooo yeah! **

**ALSO You guys please sugest name and Gender of our Little Puppy. BYE**


	12. CAPS LOCK

**Sorry I forgot 'bout this I put up a Poll on my page Sorry I haven't Uploded in awhile but I NEED IDEAS! **

**Do YYOOOUUU have any Idea's? **

**OMG JACE IS HOT(Obviously) DID YOU KNOW JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER WASN'T THE ORIGINAL CHOICE FOR JACE? BUT ALEX PETTYFER WAS? I PROBABLY ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON! I JUST FEEL LIKE IT! **

**WATCHING ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS Not our age one but our parents age one were they have horrible graphics and stuff ITS COOL**


	13. Short authors note

**I need Dog names and genders! so ya Do you guys like Camping? i love camping**


	14. JEM WHY U BRO ZARACHARICH ?

WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTT JJJJJUUUUSSSSSTTTT HHHHHAAAAAPPPPEEENNNNDDDD? Jemm is brother Zaracharich! Unexpected! Mostly cause I flipped to a random page and just read it... WESSA 4 EVER! I can't actually update cause this is on my phone sooooooo JEM AND TESSA CANT GET MARRIED KNOW YYYAAAAYYYYY


	15. Text's, Dinner, A Prank OH my!

**So bit of a time skip, like maybe a day or so... So ive got a couple of names for da puppy, It is a girl. And even though I have a Cheiwawa- Dont know how to spell that- I dont like small dogs that much... it will probably be a husky and somthing mix. On with the fic! **

_Guess what!? _

_What? _

_Guess! _

_You guess! _

_Why would I guess? _

_I Dunno..._

_Are you gonna guess? _

_No, _

_Your Hopeless, _

_No I'm Amazing, _

Clary smiled And put down her phone, She had tried to tell Jace about the Still Nameless Puppy. But as she had told him He was hopeless.

The first night that Jonathan was there with Clary and Her Mother started out Okay... But then Jonathan's phone buzzed. He picked it up and read the text munching on a piece of Cake. he finished reading it and paled. He ran a hand through his fair hiar, "That was Greg," Jonathan mumbled, "He finally seems to notice Ive gone 'Missing'."

Greg was His old freind from His Days with their father. Greg couldne't really be called a friend, seeing that he was a Gang leader... Jonathan had been in that Gang. And done some pretty bad things. Haven't we all done bad things? _I Have done some pretty mean pranks... _Clary thought rembering her favourite:

_"Hey Clary..." Simon smiled at her, "Wanna Prank someone?" She smiled back "Like what?" _

_Well Simon had some pretty hardcore pranks, there was the time he replaced Air freshener with Spray paint, or the time that he and Clary had a sleepover and while she was sleeping he put on a Hockey mask and held a fake knife then woke her up- wich had scared the shit out of her- This one wasn't as bad as that but... It was kinda mean. _

_Their was this Girl at their school- Samantha Gray- And was Evil. She would start horrible Rumors about everyone and just be a total Drama Queen. So Clary and Simon Wrote her a note: _

_Dear my lovley Sam, My only love in this cruel world will you please be mine? meet me at the mall 10 30 on wensday. FRom George Shearpered.- Simon had wrote it and spelled the words making it look like George's the school Quaterback- _

_They slipped it into her desk and left just as the bell rung. Samantha reached into the Desk and grabbed the note She smiled and put her head on the desk sighing happily. _

_She did feel slightly sad when Wednsday rolled around and Samantha ran home crying... but it was worth it. _

Clary Grimaced That prank may have been funny but now it seemed more cruel. Her mother sighed bring Clary back to the present day.

"What should we do with him Jonathan?" Jocelyn mumbled, "He shouldn't call and text you twenty four seven."

"Simple," Jonathan Told her, "I'll just Block him," a ghost of a smile played on Jocelyns lips, "Take the easy way out then Jonathan."

Clary smiled and cleared the plates. Her phone buzzed, And heard her mother mumble, "Teenagers and their phones." Jonathan Picked up her phone and read the text- "Clary!" He exlamied "Who is Jace!" Clary blushed and grabbed her phone from him, "No one special." Jonathan raised his eyebrows "Then why do you have little hearts around his name?" If possible Clary blushed deeper, "No one! He's just a freind!"

"Sure '_just a friend'_ like I haven't heard that one before," Jonathan scoffed.

"I'm going to bed now your mean," She stuck her tounge out, "Night guys."

"Night."

Clary scrambled into her bed and snuggeld in the soft fabric. She opend her phone not having read the last text- She still felt weird texting him after what happend the other day at the Coffe Shop-

_'Clary' _was all it said.

_Yeah? _

_Can I tell you somthing? _

_Something big or small? _

_Big. _

_Call me then. I dont like texting _

So he did call her. "Whats Up Jace?"

He didn't respond imedietly but then mumbled "Me and Rebbeca broke up."

Clary felt Joy fill inside her, a sick but happy Joy. "What! Why?"

"Becuase... Becuase I-"

* * *

**Heh Heh Cliffy :) I will update when I get More Puppy names!**


	16. CLACE

**NAMES! Please Vote! **

**Pippen- 247Ice-creamLover, **

**Brownie, Rocky, and Rusty-Rusty was my old dogs name!- subbmitted by the guest who was to lazy to log in, MusicLuver1, **

**Crystal- 1andonlyanna, **

**Roxy-princess240,**

**Cups-reminds me of the cup song- submitted by: The deadly bookworm, **

**Clover, Coliflour, Bella-From yet another to lazy to log on- (Why u be so Lazy?) Fishpuppy **

**So yeah VOTE! **

_"Because... because I-" _there was a muffled noise, then a sound of protest from Jace, Yelling and a loud thud disconnecting the call.

Clary stared at her phone pursing her lips slightly. What had happened? Her phone buzzed. It was Rebecca:

_Did I not tell you about Jace? Did I not tell you to mess with my relationship? For crime comes punishment. _

Clary sighed, what did she do? The phone buzzed yet again.

_Jace, (_Well it really was _3 Jace3 _but Clary would rather not admit that embarising fact) She picked up the phone.

"What happened?"

Clary had expected Jace to answer but Rebecca. "_You _did this! You told him you toilsome little Bi-" "Rebecca! Shut up and go away!" Jace snapped at Rebecca

Clary bit her lip, "Jace I'm coming over."

More muffled sounds, "no you aren't!"

"_Yes_ I am! Now please do shut up! No one likes the sound of your whiny voice!"

* * *

It was a cold and long walk to Jace's house. Clary felt jittery and nervous walking up to the front door of the large house. No one was in the front hall or any of the other rooms, you almost could have thought no one was there if not for the yelling coming from the second floor.

Clary followed the sound untill she was in front of dark door with a big sign: _You may only enter upon the knowledge of the great and amazing _ _Jace had written his name in the _ part, also a happy face at the end.

She took a deep breath before knocking, the yelling stopped if only for a second. Jace opened the door his blonde hair scattered around his head, his cheeks flushed a dark red. At first his eyes were angry from the fight then softened slightly when he saw here, She had to admit that he looked a hot when he was angry.

"Hey Clary, 'Cmon in." She stepped in and raised her eyebrows. His room was unlike any other teenage boy's in the world, Clean and tidy- except the one thing in the room the radiated anger: Rebecca. But the thing was she didn't have the same Grace she had before more unsteady on her feet. She seemed... Drunk . Clary nudged slightly closer to her and wrinkled her nose. Rebecca was drunk Clary didn't know how she didn't notice it before but now she saw it.

Jace closed the door, "Rebecca-"

"What happened Ta 'Becca or Beck? Did ya abandon my nicknames like you abandon me?" She turned to Clary, "He abandon me for you! He-"

"Rebecca! Shut up and leave!" Clary snapped, "Or I'll report you to the police for underage drinking and trespassing on public property."

Then it happened.

Rebecca walked up to Clary glaring. "Ya don't have a say in this! So just shut up and leave next time! I told you not to mess with my relationship "

Then Rebecca took it _way _to far.

She slapped Clary making her stumble back, "Clary!" Jace said, "are you all right?" He knelt beside her, his Golden eyes filled with worry.

Clary blinked registering what had just happened. A door slammed and they both looked up. Rebecca had left slamming the door behind her, "Clary," Jace said agian, "Are you alright?"

She swallowed nodding thickly. She was tired. She hadn't slept in almost a Day and just got slapped. In the face. Hard.

faintly she heard Jace make an awkward noise. She looked up at him through heavy lids. In her sudden tiredness She had snuggled him laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired." She mumbled.

Jace chewed his lip, thinking. Then he made up his mind. Jace put one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He got up carrying Clary, Bridal-Style. Their was a red tone to his cheeks, only his cheeks- Was Jace Herondale blushing? No it couldn't be... but he was blushing.

Jace set Her down on his bed and she curled up in it getting comfy inside the blanket, "Jace?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you... Can you stay with me?"

As he raised his eyebrows Clary sat up, "I want to tell you something," He shrugged and sat beside her on the bed, "And what might that be?"

Clary turned to look at him, He was much closer to her than she thought he would be. Sitting right beside her- close enough to kiss him...

He leaned in first.

Then Clary.

And in Clary's sleep deprived mind-

It was the best kiss ever.


	17. Short bit 'O Clace and A little of Iz

The old Brooklyn house that she had moved into was cold at night. So cold it might give you frostbite if you were walking barefoot. And that was what Isabelle told Max when he asked her what she was doing walking around the house at Midnight.

"Really?" He asked with a thoughtful look on his face, "What's frostbite? Is it a type of frost that bites random people?"

Isabelle nodded gravely, "Yes and it is quickly spreading across the house. Don't let it touch you! Your toes will turn blue and fall off along with your fingers and lips, so go inside before it gets to you!" Max nodded and ran back inside his room.

Isabelle smirked_ little boys _they were so oblivious to everything around them. Even to the shouting that was coming from Jace's room. She had tried to spy on them but Max had caught her. The Girl Clary- who Isabelle had met the other day- had gone into the room. Isabelle smiled _It's a threesome. _What a strange mind She had.

The yelling continued as she walked towards the door getting louder- Then stopped. A mumbled voice then a loud thudding noise, the door burst open and Rebecca came out red patches of anger on her face. Isabelle shrank against the wall hoping Rebecca didn't see her. That girl was horrible! Cheating on Jace with some old addict with obviously dyed blonde hair. It was _way_ to light to be his natural color. She had seen Rebecka Flirt with him, so had Jace.

She was so going to murder Jonathan Mortensen if She ever saw him again.

* * *

Clary opend her eyes, momentarily confused. Her ceiling wasn't white. Then she remembered and smiled. Clary looked around, at the white cover of the bed, her three arms soronding her and four legs wrapping around-

Clary didn't have three arms.

She didn't have four leg's.

Warm breath stirred the hair in the back of her neck. Tingley feelings passed through Clary's body, _Jace. _She tried shifting to face Jace but not wake him. That didn't work.

He made a waking up noise, Clary closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. rembering what Jonathan had told her about the horrible fake sleep she did. He stirred, it wasn't quite morning yet almost but not yet. _The Blue Hour. _He stiffend for a moment then relaxed realizing she was 'Asleep'. Jace touched her hair running his fingers through the red curls. She felt him shift on the bed so that they were facing each other.

Jace leaned in brushing his lips against her's. Clary's eyes flew open, he smirked, "I knew you were awake," he smiled. "Why does everyone always say that?" She mumbled.

"because your horrible at it. People don't sleep stiff as a board," He muttered stroking her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. Jace reached out and pull her closer so they lay inches away from each other.

His lips were warm.

But Clary fell alseep then.

* * *

Isabelle Pushed the door open with the tips of her fingers... that was _not _what she was excpecting. Clary and Jace sleeping in a bed toghether... hadn't they met only a few days ago? Hopefully Maryise wouldent come to check on Jace. But it would be funny if she did. Jace would be very emarassed. If She told her mother would Jace find out?

Eh it would be worth it.

A prank was in order.

**Really short chapter today :P sorry bout that but Ive had no time for anything latley. Just finished Clockwork Princess. WOW WILL AND TESSA DID IT!-finally!- the Epiloge was disapointing :P **

**What did James and Lucie look like? Who had Wills eyes? Did Tessa exchange runes or rings for her wedding? I have so many unanswed questions WHY CASSIE WHY, WHY DID WILLS DEATH HAVE TO BE SO SAD. And the most difficult question IS CHURCH IMMORTAL!?**


	18. I'm sorry

**So the reason i haven't uploaded in a while is because my computer is a total failure and is getting fixed :P I'm on my friends now, I will update properly soon but I've had NO time for anything AT ALL... I'm sorry though for not updating. **

**Wich would you rather have? Green or Blue or Gray or Brown or Purple eyes?**


	19. Strange Dreams

**Green :) Sorry i was gone so long... dont hate me! im listing to Ed Sheeran3 so I have some insparation. Who is you fav singer(s)? **

_The room was big, it had a high celing with beams running across. there were targets, one had wierd glowing knife like things stuck in it, the other had arrows- _

_WHAM _

_Someone had slamed, the big oak doors at the far side of the room, once Clary looked closer she saw the fine details of the doors. An Angel was imurging out of a lake in one hand he held a golden cup, in the other a large sword. Clary excpected Angels to look like those little cupids, Cherubs right? But no his Angel looked proud, tall, defintly not like the little cupids She had imagined. _

_It was a boy who had slamed the doors, He had blond tousled hair, and tanned skin. The boy could have looked like any other Teenager, But no he had to be an exact copy of Jace- well there was the fact that he had strange black letter thingys all over his skin. So lets just call him Jace. _

_Jace had come in with another exact copy of someone she knew: Alec. But agian he had the strange letters all over his pale skin. _

_"Jace!" the Alec clone said, "Jace, your not going to kill anybody-" The Jace grabed a glowing knife out of the target, and turned to Alec clone "How do you know that? You saw the light when Clary stabbed me didnt you? Face it Alec." _

_Clary. Clary. His name was Jace his name was Alec. "You saw the light when _Clary _stabbed me didn't you?" She had stabbed Jace, why would she do that! _

_"Jace-" "No Alec I don't know what i could do. I could be the Human Torch-" _

_"Human Torch?" _

_"I dunno what it is, Clary asked me if i was that now," Jace smiled, So did Alec. _

_"How long have you to been dating now?" _

_"Why are you asking me that?" _

_"Beacuase i want to know about how other people's relationships are," Alec stiffend, "You all know mine's broken and tossed in the trash." _

_"Alec don't say that, Magnus will come back-" _

_"Jace he won't. He won't," Alec forced a smile, "Clary's coming to train soon right?" _

_"Yeah... Only for awhile though- don't change the subject on me!" _

_Clary's stomach was doing flips, the scene was getting hazy and the large room was disapering. No! She wanted to see more! why did she have to wake up now?" _

_To late._

* * *

Clary groaned "Thanks for waking me up from a great dream."

She heard someone snicker. Probably Jace, a pillow was soon thrown in that direction.

Mumbled voices were coming from the hallway. Clary's eyes snaped open and she found Jace standing rooted to the spot eyes wide.

"Quick! go out the window" Jace hissed as he passed Clary her coat. She noded and picked up her phone. Luckily she had told her mother that she was staying over at Simon's, so there was no:

_CLARISSA ADELE FRAY WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!? _

Texts from her mother.

"Bye!"

She quitley climbed out of the window and looked down there was latter to her luck going from the top of the house to the bottom. Lisining as she went down:

Izzy: But- Where's Clary?

Jace: Obvously Isabelle was lying to get attention- right mother?

Maryise:*sigh* I hope so Jace... If not then no more... er, sports for a month so be carefull. As for Isabelle-

Clary had reached the bottom and couldn't hear them anymore.

Poor Izzy, Lying like that was such a bad thing to do.

* * *

**Short :P Ed didnt help much. Clary had such a strange dream right? maybe mundanes might find out about a strange world- MAYBE! It depends on nice people who like to review... BBYYEEE'S**


End file.
